We propose to organize and host the 'First World Congress on Innovations in Amputation Surgery and Prostheses,' in May 2016. With this conference, we aim to advance the field of amputee care by educating surgeons, prosthetists, scientists, and therapists on the latest developments in prosthetic limbs, and to provide hands on experience to clinicians to learn new surgical techniques. The timing for this conference is extremely appropriate: there are currently several advancements related to amputation surgery and prostheses that are exciting the field. Some of these developments include further enhancements related to Targeted Muscle Reinnervation (TMR) surgery, Direct Skeletal Attachment (DSA) techniques, intramuscular electrodes (which have been implanted in the first 6 patients within the last year), and a host of other technologies aimed at improving prosthetic limbs. With this conference we aim to fuel this renewed interest in amputation surgery and keep those at the forefront of amputee care educated on the latest technologies. Our objectives with this conference include educating surgeons on state-of-the-art techniques, educating prosthetists and other clinicians on different surgical options available and fitting techniques, building better ties between different clinical groups, and promoting recent innovations regarding upper- and lower-limb prostheses. This conference will truly be the first of its kind, as to the bet of our knowledge few if any conferences in recent decades have focused solely on advances in amputation surgery and prosthetic limbs. We will hold this conference at Prentice Women's Hospital, part of Northwestern Medicine, in downtown Chicago from May 12-13, 2016. This central location is ideal for national and international travelers, and we will provide information on daycare options if requested. In addition to bringing together an exciting, diverse and passionate group of leaders who will give thought-provoking presentations, we will organize several breakout sessions where surgeons can receive hands-on training to better understand these new surgical techniques. These sessions will also include novel case presentations so attendees can hear patients' perspectives, and learn more about prosthetic fittings and proper training techniques. This conference is relevant to the mission of all NIH agencies, whose goals include fostering innovative research strategies to enhance health and reduce disability, because it will provide clinicians of several disciplines with appropriate skills so they can become more effective practitioners, researchers, and communicators. In particular for the goals of the National Institute of Child Health and Human Development, our conference aligns with the agency's mission to support the development of novel interventions and therapies that have the potential to greatly improve the quality of life for persons with developmental or acquired disabilities.